


And You And I

by Sulwen



Series: Love in Our Hands [6]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-22
Updated: 2010-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulwen/pseuds/Sulwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Culmination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And You And I

Tommy doesn't wait another second.

As soon as the door is closed, he lunges at Adam, knocking him back onto the bed and climbing on top of him, pinning his arms down where they fall above his head. Adam laughs, but it's cut off as Tommy leans down to kiss him, hard and demanding and impatient. He feels like he's been waiting forever, since last night, since Singapore, since the very first time Adam kissed him, millions of people watching. It almost _hurts,_ wanting like this, and his fingers tighten on Adam's wrists and his lips press bruisingly hard.

Adam lets it happen for a moment, lets Tommy press him back into the bed and do as he will. Then Tommy thrusts _down,_ just right, and soft damp cloth parts and gives them a delicious slide of skin on skin, and Tommy can't think for a second, lost in the hot shiver of lust rising within him. In that moment of distraction, Adam takes his chance and wrenches his arms free, grabbing Tommy by the hips and flipping him onto his back, all his weight coming down on Tommy's body and holding him in place.

Tommy struggles, but Adam is big and heavy and determined, and he's not going anywhere. His voice is whining and desperate when he speaks, unfamiliar to his own ears. “Adam, please, _please,_ I want...”

Adam kisses the words out of his mouth, and then leans down to murmur into his ear, lips brushing against the sensitive skin. “What do you want, baby?”

“I dunno...anything, Adam... _everything....”_

He doesn't realize how contorted his face is, how twisted with tension, until Adam's hands come to cup his cheeks, warm and big and soft, and the touch is calming even as it stokes the fire within him higher.

Adam stops, waits, and eventually, Tommy opens his eyes and looks up at him questioningly.

“We can do whatever you want, Tommy...everything or nothing. Hopefully not nothing,” Adam says, and his laugh only has the barest edge of desperation in it. “Have you...have you done anything before? With a guy, I mean?”

Tommy shakes his head. “Only with you,” he says, suddenly shy.

Adam must be able to see the blush on his cheeks, because his eyes grow wide and sympathetic and his voice goes gentle. “Oh, that's ok. That's perfect, Tommy. Because I love my gender, I really do...but a lot of guys suck at this. And I want it to be good, only good for you, always.”

Tommy blushes deeper and glances up at Adam quickly, then away. “You're such a girl,” he says, but his voice is all affection, nothing cutting in it.

Adam laughs, and his fingers skate along Tommy's ribs under the barely-hanging-on robe until they find a ticklish spot, making Tommy squirm under him. “Oh, so you don't want it to be good? Just want me to fuck you raw, no lube, no prep, nothing, just bend you over and give it to you?” he teases.

Through gasps and giggles, Tommy shakes his head. “No!”

“Like I ever would,” Adam says, finally relenting, his fingers slowing into long strokes over Tommy's skin.

As he catches his breath, Tommy takes a moment to appreciate how damn good at this Adam really is. Every move he makes is just right – like right now. Tommy's still hard as fuck, ready to fucking _go..._ but he's not out of his mind anymore, not dancing on the edge of madness. He stretches his arms above his head and arches up into Adam, not wanting to talk any more, just wanting to touch, to be touched, to _feel._

He closes his eyes and focuses on the sensation of Adam's hands on his body, roaming up and down over his skin, smooth and soft. Adam leaves no part untouched, delicate fingers skating over the curve of his neck, palms spread open on the expanse of his chest, nails tracing the lines of his legs all the way down. Adam's touch is gentle, relaxing, almost chaste, but it's almost torturous after so much waiting, so much wishing and wanting and fantasizing, and Tommy finds himself thrusting up into thin air, seeking friction, pressure, _anything._

When Adam finally gets a hand on his cock, Tommy cries out a sudden expletive and grabs for one of the pillows scattered next to him, pressing it hard over his face. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he can hear Adam laughing, but then it's lost in the sheer magnitude of what's actually happening right now, and oh _fuck,_ Adam's not just touching, he's _stroking,_ and just as Tommy thinks that this is going to be over embarrassingly fast, he feels the unmistakable firm wet heat of Adam's tongue, a barely-there lick just over the very tip of his cock, and that's it, he's _gone,_ screaming into the pillow, the world lost in a dizzying rush of noise and color and light, Adam's lingering touch his only anchor to the world.

When Adam pulls the pillow away, Tommy covers his face with his hands, blushing now that he's starting to come down. He hasn't come that fast since high school. Middle school. Maybe ever.

Adam pulls at his fingers, gentle but insistent, and finally Tommy lets his hands fall away, sees the bright blue of Adam's eyes looking down at him, happy and pleased and amused. He doesn't tease, of course he doesn't and Tommy wonders why he was even worried. Instead, Adam smiles, and simply says, “Been a long time coming, yeah?”

Tommy nods, still a little breathless. “Yeah. Too long.”

Adam moves to the side and lays down next to him, leaving an arm draped over Tommy, pressing up against him with the rest of his body. Tommy turns to face him, kiss him, small sweet nuzzle of a kiss, a thank you. Then he takes a deep breath and places a tentative hand on Adam's side and asks, “What...what do you...should I...?”

Adam smiles and smooths Tommy's hair out of his face, and Tommy knows he's going to brush off the question and give him some answer about how he doesn't care, that it's all good. And that might be true, but. Still.

He licks his lips and steels himself and tries again. “I want to know, really. What do you want...the most, I mean? Let me give you what you want.”

Adam pauses a moment, his smile fading, his teeth sinking slightly into his bottom lip. Then he brings a hand to Tommy's lips and brushes gently over them. “Well...I can't stop thinking about...”

And Tommy opens his mouth and catches Adam's finger between his lips, tonguing at it, sucking just slightly, and Adam gasps.

“Ah! Yeah...that. Your lips, Tommy, your fucking _lips...”_

Tommy gives Adam's finger one last flick with his tongue. Then he pulls away and rolls Adam onto his back, crawling down Adam's body until he's hovering just over his cock, and pouts his lips out, which feels exaggerated and almost silly until he catches the look on Adam's face, the unmasked desire, and it's flattering and intense and almost intimidating, especially when he glances down at Adam's cock, hard and wet at the tip and not like scary big, but bigger than his own, and anyway it's the first.

He hovers closer, lips parted, and hesitates, glancing up at Adam again.

 _"Fuck,_ Tommy..." Adam groans, and Tommy can see how hard he's trying not to take over, grab Tommy and put him exactly where he wants him.

"You have to tell me how, though...never tried it before..." Tommy says, and Adam blinks and nods, verging on desperate, and Tommy thinks that he'd probably agree to just about anything right now.

He waits, watching Adam. Waits for a direction.

It takes just a moment, but then Adam catches on, and he doesn't take his eyes off Tommy as he speaks. "Just...lick me. Just a little bit, like I did you."

Tommy does. Adam tastes of salt, and the soap of the shower, with just a faint mineral residue of the onsen beneath, and the skin is both smoother and hotter than Adam's finger, twitching slightly under his attention. Adam's breath catches, and one of his hands comes up to grab Tommy's hair, not pushing, just resting there, holding on.

Tommy pulls back and glances up, wanting more, wanting to know what to do next. Adam's not looking at him anymore, head thrown back on the pillows, eyes closed. When he speaks, his voice shakes, and Tommy does his best to follow every instruction just as it's given.

"Open your mouth and take just a little... _fuck_...fuck, Tommy, I...lower...breathe, don't stop breathing...and now back. If you use your tongue when you go up, it's...yeah, oh _god_ yes, like that...and...oh, watch the teeth...that's better. Don't...damn it, don't...see, that's too much. Takes time, gotta get used to it. Use your hand instead, just grip there, and your mouth over the rest...and now _suck_..."

And then Adam's too breathless, too overcome to speak, but it's ok, because Tommy's got a bit of a rhythm now, and he's sure that it's sloppy and messy and all wrong, but then Adam's fingers go painfully tight in his hair, and his muscles tense, and Tommy pulls back and watches Adam come, thick ribbons of white, and he feels unreasonably proud.

Eventually, Adam pulls Tommy back up, and Tommy falls into place along his side, head pillowed on his shoulder. Adam's the first to speak.

"I'm sorry. That should have been a much longer and more detailed lesson. But I just _couldn't..."_

Tommy laughs. "I guess we'll just have to try again," he says.

Adam catches his laughter and echoes it back to him. "Damn. Well, if we really _have_ to," he replies, and Tommy leans up to kiss him just as Adam's leaning down, and they meet in the middle, grinning into each other.

The kiss runs its course, and then they're just lying there, wrapped up in each other, the picture of contentment.

The knock is shocking when it comes, and it's like the breaking of a spell, the first reminder they've had of the rest of the world since everything fell into place, somewhere between last night and this morning. Neil's voice comes floating through the door.

"Dude! You up? We gotta get moving."

Adam rolls his eyes, and Tommy stifles a laugh.

"Yeah, I'm coming. Asshole," Adam calls back.

"You better be."

Tommy's laugh fades with Neil's footsteps, and Adam looks down at him questioningly, sensing the change in his mood.

"So...what happens now?" Tommy asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Like...do we, I dunno, tell people?"

Adam thinks for a second. Then he shrugs and says, "Let people think what they want. I don't see why it should be anyone else's business. Seems simpler just to keep it between us, you know? Unless...you want to?"

Tommy shakes his head vehemently. "No. I mean, I'm not ashamed or anything, but...so much attention..."

"Exactly."

They lay for another moment, grasping at these last few moments of isolation, of togetherness. Then Adam groans and stands and goes into the bathroom, and Tommy's alone in the bed again. It's exactly where he started the day, but it feels a million miles away, this new and giddy place where everything's right. Everything shines.


End file.
